


To Heal the Broken

by KlaineSnowflakes



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineSnowflakes/pseuds/KlaineSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets raped by one of his childhood bullies. In order to protect Kurt, he has to put on a brave face and act like nothing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I torture Blaine a lot, but it's because I love him and I love hurt/comfort fanfics. I will try to update as frequently as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you so much for reading!

Blaine woke up alone on the cold concrete of a pitch-dark room. The air was thick and reeked of sweat and blood. His knees were pulled toward his chest and the only sign to show he was alive was the uncontrollable shaking of his body. He was staring blankly into the darkness, his mind vacant. He was tired. No, he was _exhausted_. The only emotion that currently possessed his body was pure terror. Fear paralyzed him. Beads of sweat sat on his forehead. He was confused and his memory was extremely cloudy, but it registered one thing for sure: that he was in a lot of pain. Pain flooded his head, his chest, and everywhere below his waist.

_Wait, I’m naked? What the hell happened?_

“Oh… _shit_.” He rasped, his voice was raw from screaming. His stomach felt heavy and sick as memories of what happened just a few hours ago flashed through his mind. He wanted to scream, but he knew nobody would hear him, just like they didn’t hear him earlier.

_No….no that had to be a dream, just some sick and horrible dream, that’s all. Blaine hoped._

His hopes were denied as soon as he made a sad attempt to stand up, resulting in sharp pains in his chest and thighs. He let out a cry as he fell back to the floor. The pain in his head intensified and he pressed a hand to where it hurt the most. It came back bloody. There was no denying the reality of the situation anymore. 

He had been raped. 

Tears gathered in Blaine’s eyes and streamed down his face. Sobs ripped from him painfully and he knew he had to have several broken ribs. The taste of blood plagued his mouth and he choked as he was hit by a wave of nausea. 

_Calm down, all you’re doing is making yourself sick_ , he thought. 

He took slower breaths and willed his mind to stop wandering back to what happened long enough to try to figure out where he was. He looked into the blackness and found that there was a streak of dim light on the other side of the room. He quickly determined it had to be a door and that maybe, maybe he would be okay. A rush of adrenaline and hope filled him so quickly that he began to crawl his way over to the light source. This was easier said than done. Sharp pains made Blaine stop and catch his breath every few seconds. After a while, he decided to make the final stretch toward the door without stopping. He gritted his teeth as stabbing pain exploded in his chest. He let out a strangled cry and stopped again, this time only inches away from the door. His breathing was extremely labored and he pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall to let himself regain strength. He sighed in sadness and partial relief that his journey to the door was over.

His phone, he needed his phone. Blaine remembered it was in his back pocket and his pants were obviously nowhere to be found at this point. _Damn_. Once he settled down a little, everything started coming back to him again and all of his adrenaline was suddenly gone, replaced with a shattering depression. How was he still breathing after what happened to him? How was his heart still beating when it felt so broken? How was his body still moving after so much torture? All he wanted to do was go home and disappear forever.

Once Blaine decided that he had regained his strength as much as he could, he slowly and carefully pushed himself up with the help of the wall. His hand found its way to the door handle and he held his breath as he stealthily began to turn it, unsure of what was on the other side.

He made a small crack in the door only big enough to peek through. His heart began to beat a million miles per minute when he saw a room with only one door that read, “Exit.” He almost cried tears of joy before realizing another problem. _He was still naked_. He would have to convince everyone who saw him that he had a perfectly _sane_ reason for running naked through the streets at three in the morning. He hadn’t really thought that through, but there was no way to fix that problem now. There was nobody in the room, so he decided to move as quickly as possible in case someone was coming back.

 _What more could he do to me? Kill me?_ He thought. _I might actually prefer that right now._

Blaine immediately paused and shook the thought from his head, knowing Kurt would have slapped him if he just threw his life away like that. He needed to get back to Kurt. Tears resurfaced and he blinked them away, staying as strong as possible. After all, he was going to have to be strong to cover the truth for the rest of his life. He couldn’t tell anyone what happened. Because of the threats. 

He blinked and refocused himself so he could open the door fully and make his way out of this place. The place where Blaine’s worst nightmare had become reality. His whole body ached and he whimpered quietly as he made his way across the room, using the wall for support. He finally reached the door and opened it, feeling the cold night air bite at his exposed skin. Luckily, he knew where he was and it wasn’t far from home. He thought it was strange at first, but then he remembered the words of his captor, “I want you to remember our special moment together every time you see this place.” It made him sick to his stomach, so he pushed the memory far out of his mind, hoping it would never resurface. 

He took a path back to his house that he was sure no one would be on at this time of night. As he walked, the pain in every part of his body only increased. Alone in the trees, he allowed himself to cry a little. He definitely didn’t want to break down in front of other people later. After a few minutes of silent crying, it hurt to simply breathe. Sobbing surely didn’t feel any better, so he once again held back his feelings.

When Blaine caught a glimpse of his house in the distance, he was sure he would collapse with relief. He stumbled from hiding place to hiding place to shield his nudity from neighbors who might be looking out their windows. At last, he reached his back door and used the key under the mat to let himself in. He knew his parents wouldn’t be home, they were scheduled to come back from their business trip in two days. Blaine dragged himself up the stairs and quickly started a hot shower. He crawled into the bathtub and laid there, absolutely exhausted. He had no idea how he even made it home without fainting. 

He let the hot water fall on him, and he watched, his eyes wide with terror, as lots of blood and dirt washed down the drain. Feeling disgusted, he grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub his body violently, as if it would erase the memory of what happened. There was this feeling that he desperately wanted to get rid of, a feeling of internal dirtiness. But after over an hour of scrubbing, it still didn’t leave. 

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I have to be worthless to go through this. I’m not normal._

These thoughts continued to circle around in Blaine’s head as he lay limp in the tub. Suddenly his mind decided again that this was a great time to give him a play-by-play of what happened earlier that night. He once again felt the strong hands forcing him onto his knees, heard the disgusting voice whispering into his ear, and felt the pain of being beaten. He felt his captor’s hands traveling all over his body. The reality of everything hit him again and made every single part of him feel repulsive. He had to get this feeling out of him.

Suddenly he was throwing himself out of the tub as fast as he could and grasping onto the toilet just in time to vomit. He continued to be sick until he was just dry heaving and choking on his breaths, hoping the feeling would go away. When that failed, he laid on the cold bathroom tile, attempting to regain his composure. After several minutes, he slowly stood up and washed his mouth out in the sink. He then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Blaine looked awful. He was paler than usual, had blood running down from his forehead, and he just didn’t look human. He felt like his soul had been ripped from him. He wiped the blood from his face and dried himself off with a towel, noticing that black and blue bruises now covered his chest and thighs. All he wanted to do was get in bed. First, he walked to his room and dressed himself in boxers, flannel pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. He then collapsed on his bed, throwing the covers over himself. 

He was home, but everything was far from okay. He was in his bed, but he was so very far from sleep. 

He stared at the wall for a few minutes before suddenly feeling hot tears sting in his eyes. No one was home, he needed to let everything out now. Blaine’s body shook violently with sobs and he didn’t bother being quiet. Every breath he took felt like taking a hammer to his chest, but he didn’t care. He just needed to cry. And that’s what he did. He didn’t sleep, he didn’t contact anyone, he didn’t move. 

When the sun rose, Blaine laid alone in his house. His body had no tears left to shed, so he simply laid there, hating himself. Hating himself for letting Sean bully him when he was younger. Hating himself for being too weak to fight back last night. Hating himself for putting his friends’ lives in danger. But most of all, he hated himself for putting Kurt in danger. 

All of a sudden, he realized how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten much the day before, but what he did eat didn’t really count because he’d thrown it all up anyway. But then again, he didn’t deserve to eat. He didn’t deserve anything good anymore. Everything had been stripped from him. He felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into depression, he knew this wasn’t good.

He stayed in his bed for a long time, having no intentions of getting up, ever. Blaine winced when he heard the doorbell ring. 

_Oh, God please. Please don’t let it be Sean. Was last night not enough?_

Another ring of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts. Despite his fears, he stood up and weakly make the journey from his room to the front door. Every muscle in his body was screaming in pain. He shakily moved the curtains out of the way and looked out the window. 

_Kurt?_

Blaine knew it was time to start acting perfectly fine, no matter how broken he was.

_Do it for Kurt._


	2. To Heal the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to what happened the previous day, the day of the attack. Everything seemed so innocent.

~The day before~

 

At 8:00 AM, Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm. He turned it off and looked at the light peeking through his curtains. Today was going to be a good day. He smiled to himself because he had been offered a semi-professional job at a place not very far from his house. If his interview went well today, he probably wouldn’t have to ever work in fast food. Hallelujah. 

 

Even though his interview wasn’t until 4:00, he rose from his position on the bed and began picking out the clothes he would wear. After a few minutes of being indecisive, he settled on something not too casual, but not overly fancy. He gelled his hair, brushed his teeth, and effectively made himself presentable. Then he made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. It was too early for him to be hungry, so he simply ate a piece of toast and a granola bar while sitting on the couch and watching TV. He realized he didn’t have any plans other than his interview, so he would have to find ways to entertain himself for a few hours. After watching a couple of episodes of his favorite show, his phone vibrated on the cushion next to him. He picked it up to see that it was Kurt. A smile involuntarily appeared on his face and he answered.

 

“Hey, Kurt. You called pretty early today,” They usually talked in the evening to tell each other how their day went.

 

“That’s because today is a very special day for you! I called to ask you if you wanted to go out and eat lunch with me before your big interview. You know, since I don’t have to stay to help my dad in the garage today.” Kurt’s voice was full of excitement.

 

Blaine’s heart fluttered. It felt like forever since he and Kurt had spent actual quality time together, “Yeah, yeah, of course! Where should we go?” Blaine was now the excited one, sounding almost childlike.

 

“How about we try that new sushi place that just opened up across the street from the gym?” 

 

“Yeah, that totally sounds great. I’ll pick you up around 12:00 then?” Blaine played with the bottom of his shirt while he waited for a response. Why did he feel nervous like he was asking someone out for the first time? _God, I feel like a little schoolgirl_ , Blaine thought. He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard laughter coming from the other end of the line.

 

“What? A schoolgirl? Blaine, I really worry about you sometimes!” Kurt continued to laugh, to the point where he was actually gasping for air.

 

 _Did I really say that out loud? To Kurt, of all people. Someone kill me now_.

 

Blaine’s face felt extremely hot as he blushed and tried to recover, “What, no, I-I just was saying that-”

 

“Nope, there’s no taking it back now! I’ll see you at 12:00, love you!” And with that, Kurt hung up, leaving Blaine mortified. He collapsed back onto the couch with a sigh. All of his excitement was taken over by embarrassment.

 

Blaine then sat in boredom as the minutes ticked by painfully slow. Finally, it was almost noon. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door to pick up Kurt from his house. Blaine planned on ringing the doorbell, but when he arrived, Kurt quickly showed up at the front door. Blaine hopped out of the driver’s seat and walked around the front of the car to open the passenger’s side door for Kurt.

 

“Aw, why thank you, my little schoolgirl,” Kurt cooed and kissed Blaine on the lips.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?” He said in mock annoyance. 

 

“Nope. Now drive, I’m hungry.” Kurt shot him a playful smirk and Blaine returned the gesture as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. 

 

The car ride was full of jokes, handholding, and rants about how they feel like they haven’t seen each other in forever. They soon reached the restaurant and got out of Blaine’s car. It didn’t take long for them to realize that the restaurant was pretty much vacant. There were only two other people sitting quietly in their own corner of the room. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion and Blaine just shrugged.

 

“It’s probably nothing.” He whispered.

 

“Hey, maybe it’s just because it’s new.” Kurt guessed. Blaine nodded but still wasn’t entirely convinced that that was the situation. Once they were seated, a waiter thanked them for coming, took their orders, and then left them alone. “So, are you excited or nervous about your interview?” Kurt broke the silence while they waited.

 

“Well, both, I guess. They didn’t tell me much about the job and I’ve always sucked at interviews.” Blaine bit his lip, suddenly a lot more stressed about the whole situation.

 

“Oh, please. You charm the pants off of everyone you meet! You’ll do fine.” Kurt placed his hand over Blaine’s and looked him in the eyes. “I promise you will.” Blaine nodded slowly and faintly smiled, grateful to have someone to calm his nerves. He was about to reply when the waiter returned with their food. _That was fast_ , he thought, _but it’s not like he has anyone else to cater to here_. They thanked the waiter and began to eat. They both took their first bite at the same time and then looked each other in the eyes. 

 

This sushi sucked. No, it _really sucked_. No wonder no one was here. They both made disgusted faces and Kurt even gagged before they suddenly busted out in laughter. It was as if they couldn’t even control themselves. 

 

“This tastes…like literal shit,” Blaine managed to choke out each word between laughs. They continued laughing until tears fell from their eyes and they were both sure they had a six pack of abs. 

 

After they finally calmed down and could look at each other without partially dying, they talked about what they had missed in each other’s lives. Which, by the way, wasn’t much because of the fact that they called each other every night. They ended up spending two hours there, just talking.

 

Blaine attempted to pay but Kurt insisted that it was his treat because it was his idea and today was Blaine’s special event, not his. Blaine finally gave up the fight so that they could leave that sad, little sucky restaurant and hope they wouldn’t get food poisoning from that one bite of sushi. They walked back to the car and began the short journey back to Kurt’s house to hang out before Blaine’s interview. When they got to his house, Kurt opened the door and led Blaine up to his room.

 

“Where’s your family?” Blaine asked when he realized how quiet the house was. 

 

“My parents are at work, and Finn left to go hang out with Puck a few hours ago. Guess he’s not back yet.” They reached Kurt’s room and both took a seat on his bed. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Kurt offered.

 

“Sure, you can pick, I’ll watch whatever you want.” Kurt searched on the TV until he finally decided on a newly released comedy that promised to be ‘the most hilarious movie this year’. Needless to say, it sucked. But honestly, neither of them cared because they spent the whole movie cuddling. Blaine’s head rested on Kurt’s chest, and Kurt’s head rested on the top of Blaine’s. Cuddling was what made the sucky movie worth their time. When the movie was finished, it was already 3:40 and Blaine knew he needed to leave very soon.

 

“Good luck, honey, I’m sure you’ll do great. Make sure you don’t forget to call me and tell me all about it afterwards, okay? I love you.” Kurt stood from the bed and walked with Blaine to the front door.

 

“Thanks, I won’t forget. I love you too. And hey, I really enjoyed today. Even if we ate crappy sushi and watched a crappy movie. It was great just being with you.” 

 

“I feel just the same. Be safe and don’t stay out too late, my little schoolgirl.” Kurt laughed and Blaine groaned in frustration at being called a schoolgirl again. “I’ll see you on Saturday?” Blaine nodded in confirmation to their next date and kissed Kurt before walking out the door to his car and driving away. 

 

He knew where he was going and he knew it wouldn’t take long, so he wasn’t in a rush. He was nervous, though, despite Kurt’s efforts to calm him down. _Room 3A, room 3A, room 3A_ , he repeated this to himself all the way to the building and was still repeating it after he got out of his car. He walked in through the front door and found himself in an empty room with only a hallway attached to it. He thought it was a little strange, but figured room 3A must be down that hallway. He made his way to the nearest door and sure enough, it was labeled ‘3A’. Some of his nerves melted away when he knew he was in the right place. As soon as he entered, he was greeted with another empty room. It had concrete floors and no windows.

 

“This can’t be the right room…” Blaine whispered to himself.

 

“Oh, but it is.” Blaine jumped, startled when he heard the voice from behind him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in, I’m Blaine Anderson, and I was given a job interview.” He went to greet the man but was not met with a handshake. The man simply stood still.

 

“Aw, I’m insulted, you don’t remember me, _sweetheart?_ ” His voice did seem a little bit familiar.

 

“I’m not sure we’ve…” 

 

Wait. Did he just call him sweetheart? 

 

Only Sean had ever called him that. It’s been years since he’s heard that voice, but it struck him with the same terror it did before. His heart sunk to his feet and he wanted to scream. But he could only whisper, “Oh, _god help me...please_ ,” Blaine’s face paled and he felt like he would collapse.

 

“God can’t help you now, sweetheart.” Sean stepped closer and Blaine responded by immediately stepping back. 

 

“What do you want from me, Sean?” His voice was unsteady no matter how hard he tried to remain calm.

 

“The same thing I’ve always wanted. I want to see you in pain.” At this point, he had backed Blaine all the way into a corner. He was visibly shaking.

 

“Then what are you waiting for, h-hit me. It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.” Sean only laughed and brought a hand up to Blaine’s cheek. He flinched in fear as Sean stroked it gently. _What's going on?_

 

“But Blaine, you’ve gotten so pretty since I last saw you. So, so pretty. I’m sure all of you is this gorgeous, sweetheart. It would be a shame not to let me see it. Show it to me. Take your clothes off.” Blaine couldn’t believe what was happening. Every part of him wanted to run away, but he knew he couldn’t. He was cornered.

 

“N-no, no I’m not going to let this happen…you can’t do this…just-just beat me up, please. Beat the shit out of me.”

 

“Either _you’re_ going to take your clothes off, or _I’m_ going to do it _for you_. I’ll take you up on that other offer later, baby Blaine.” 

 

_No, this isn’t happening. This can’t be real. Sean was arrested for assaulting him. He should be in jail._

 

But Sean wasn’t in jail. He was right there with Blaine. He started reaching for Blaine’s shirt but he yanked himself away before Sean could be successful.

 

“Cooperate, _dammit!_ ” Sean punched him in the chest as hard as he could and suddenly Blaine was on the floor with all of his breath knocked out of him. He was choking and gasping for air, but he didn’t hesitate to pull his shirt off as fast as he could while lying on the floor. After all, he would just be shirtless. “Aw, you did something right. Too bad it’s not enough for me.” He kicked Blaine in the stomach and sent him into the fetal position. Blaine gasped for air as tears poured from his eyes that were screwed shut in pain. Suddenly he felt his pants being taken off. An alarm went off in his head and he began to scream and fight as hard as he could. He wouldn’t let this happen. He was kicked in the chest repeatedly to get him to cooperate and he quickly became too weak to fight anymore. He was sobbing violently and coughing up blood onto the floor when he realized his pants _and_ underwear were now off and he was completely naked. 

 

“Please!” He cried with as much breath he had left in his lungs. “Please d-don’t take it. Please don’t take it…someone help me!” His attempt at saving himself only resulted in a harsh _‘shut the fuck up’_ and another kick to his chest. Pain was exploding in every part of his body and he knew he couldn’t fight anymore, he just couldn’t. He was going to pass out. As his thighs were pushed apart, he willed his mind to disconnect from his body. He didn’t want to know what was happening. “ _Please don’t take it_ ,” He whispered. It was all he could say. He felt the pain intensifying despite his refusal to acknowledge what was happening to him. He was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, it felt like he was being stabbed. “ _I’m dying_ …” He cried out in an attempt to stop Sean. _“I’m going to die tonight.”_

 

Sean finally stopped, after what seemed like hours. “Don’t you dare tell anyone this happened, sweetheart. You know why? Because if you tell even one single person, your whole family and all of your friends, including your cute little manwhore, Kurt, will die a torturous, slow, and painful death. And I’ll make you watch the entire thing.” 

 

When it was over, only one thought consumed his mind and suffocated him. Sean had done it. Blaine begged him not to, but he did it anyway. 

 

_Sean took his virginity._

 

That was his last thought before there was a sharp crack against his skull, and then darkness.


End file.
